


let it burn (and in the ashes we'll lie)

by fowlilaae (ryssaca)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Empath, M/M, Minor Swearing, One-Sided Attraction, Sirens, dreamies and sungtaro are mentioned, hyuck can't talk in this, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssaca/pseuds/fowlilaae
Summary: It was always the two of them together, Yangyang and Donghyuck against the world.Yangyang thought that it would stay that way as they navigated through a new life with this new family of theirs. But the world isn't all that fair, and Yangyang sees his best friend slowly get pulled away from him.Good thing Renjun's there to fill the empty space Donghyuck left behind.alternatively, the miss peregrine au where kun loves all of his children and helps them with their teenage boy troubles
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Peculiarity

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is my first time posting a fic! english isn't my first language so forgive me for any mistakes, this isn't beta-ed lmao
> 
> all the italics in quotes is when the characters are using sign language. im really sorry if this offends anyone, please tell me if it does! the unquoted italics are just their thoughts.
> 
> i have most of the fic written out, but i'm still tweaking a bunch of the later parts. so lemme know if you have any suggestions in the comments or just message me! this is kind of an introductory chapter, so uhh don't be bored just yet!
> 
> okay i'm not gonna hold you any longer, have fun reading!!

It was a peculiar sight, really. Two orphaned adolescent boys, both in clothes that looked as if they've never been washed, running for their lives with loaves of bread in their arms. A red-faced man wearing a flour-covered apron was chasing after them while waving a rolling pin around. The man currently pursuing them didn’t worry the two, however. A couple of quick turns through the alleys of the little town, and they quickly lost the angry baker.

“This is going to last us for at least a month!” the taller, dark-haired boy says excitedly as they finally arrived back at their hideout. The other boy grinned at him in response, his blond hair slightly wet from all the sweat. It was the most amount of food that they have gotten in a while, definitely.

Their hideout was an old abandoned children's home that was destroyed by the German bombings back in 1943. No one ever bothers to catch them until here after they've stolen something. The place was quite creepy, honestly. It always felt as if they weren’t the only ones there. Even the two were on their tip-toes the first few days they started staying there. They got used to it eventually, of course.

“ _I'll make sure that your socks are always wet if you end up finishing them all before the end of the month,_ ” the blond boy signed at his companion.

The other boy giggled. “I swear I won’t. Do you really have so little trust in me?”

“ _Only a fool would put so much trust in you, idiot._ ”

No, the blond wasn't mute or anything. He had a voice, vocal chords perfectly functioning. In fact, his voice was absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful, though.

Why, you ask? Well, it’s simple enough. The blond boy was a siren.

“Come on, Hyuck-ah, why do you think so lowly of me? I'll ration properly, like I always do,” the brunet pouted and made an action of putting away all the loaves of bread behind them except for one for them to share for the night.

“ _Yangyang, when do you ever ration properly?_ ” the younger, Donghyuck, laughs silently. Yes, that was often the case wasn’t it? They would splurge when it was nearing the end of the week, pushing their food runs a bit earlier than planned.

Yangyang just gave Donghyuck his signature gummy smile. He was an empath, he could sense the feelings of the people around him. And he couldn’t bring himself to care about worrying about food, not when he could feel the waves of happiness radiating from Donghyuck whenever they did their little cheat days. Somehow it made him happy, too.

Donghyuck reached out for the loaf in Yangyang’s lap, and broke off a small piece. He was just about to take a bite, but he was interrupted by Yangyang who suddenly started tickling him. Typical cheeky Yangyang. Donghyuck started tickling him back, and soon they were on their backs, panting.

“Yangyang, what-” Donghyuck started, before cupping his mouth, realizing his mistake. But Yangyang' eyes were already glazed over, and he was dazedly making his way towards Donghyuck while chanting his name. Donghyuck frantically shook him to get him out of his hypnotized state. Getting desperate, he gave Yangyang a slap to the face. It seemed to do the job, and Yangyang was finally pulled back to his senses.

Donghyuck looked at Yangyang guiltily. “ _Sorry,_ ” he signed.

“Nah, it’s alright. It's not like you did it on purpose or anything. Plus, I get to hear your beautiful voice again,” Yangyang winked at him. He could now feel regret coming off strong from Donghyuck. Yangyang felt bad for his inability to restrain himself. How horrible it must feel to be robbed of your ability to speak. Seeing Donghyuck still regretful, he started talking about random things to cheer him up. It’s fine, Yangyang could talk enough for the both of them anyway. His distracting tactic worked, and soon enough Donghyuck was smiling and signing along.

Behind them, a peregrine falcon flew off after watching the whole scene.

...

Yangyang woke up the next day to unfamiliar voices whispering above him. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of two people whom he had never seen before. He quickly sat up, panic slowly rising in him. He was about to run towards Donghyuck when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Yangyang turned and looked warily at the intruder.

“Hey, now, relax. We're here to help,” one of the two strangers said to him. “I'm Mark.”

Yangyang kept quiet. Mark looked like he was about their age, and seemed non-menacing enough. He also didn't give off any dangerous vibes. In fact, all he felt from this Mark boy was sincerity. His eyes trailed towards the other stranger. The boy waved at him.

“I'm Jeno,” the blue haired boy introduced himself. “Kun sent us to fetch you.”

Yangyang was still as confused as ever. Donghyuck’s moving hands caught his eyes. “ _What do we do?_ ” Donghyuck signed at him. He returned Donghyuck’s worried gaze with a grim face of his own. “ _I don't know,_ ” he signed back.

“Wait, can't you guys talk? Kun didn't mention this,” Mark said.

Yangyang shook his head. “Well, you’re half-right. I can talk, but Donghyuck can't. Also, who is this Kun? And you're going to fetch us to go where, exactly?”

Jeno piped up to answer him, “We're supposed to bring you to the children's home for peculiars, of course. Kun is the headmaster. You're both peculiars, aren't you?”

Yangyang and Donghyuck had never been more confused than this in their lives. Peculiars? What in the world was that? And how did this Kun know about them?

Mark seemed to notice their confusion.“Uh, Jeno, I don't think they understand what we’re talking about.”

Donghyuck scoffed. “ _Yeah, no shit pretty boy,_ ” he signed. Yangyang tried to hide his giggle with a cough.

Jeno looked at him in concern. “You okay there, dude?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. Back to that peculiar thing. What is that? It’s not anything bad right?”

Mark chimed back in. “Oh right. No, it isn’t anything bad. You know how you were born with special abilities? Yeah, that,” he paused for a while to point at Jeno and himself, “we have them too. People like us, we’re called peculiars.”

Peculiar. Synonymous to weird, unnatural, strange. Interestingly enough though, the word ‘peculiar’ didn’t make Yangyang feel uncomfortable like those other words did. Then again, for once, the word wasn’t thrown at him in disdain. The way Mark said it, there wasn’t any malice behind it. It felt like.. like he belonged with them.

Brought out of his musings, Yangyang paid attention back to the two new boys. “-and we're in danger as long as we're not in the loop,” Mark was saying, “The loop is where we repeat the day over and over again, we don’t ever move on to the next day. It’s a safe place for us peculiars from normal people. And not to scare you, but from certain other magical beings as well. Speaking of which, we better get back so that Kun can explain the rest to you.”

Mark held his hand towards Yangyang. After looking at Donghyuck for the nth time, he decided that they had nothing to lose if they followed these two weird people anyway. A roof above their heads that they could call home sounded really tempting too. He took Mark's hand and nodded his head at Donghyuck. After grabbing their rucksack that contained the little belongings that they owned, they followed Mark and Jeno who led them towards the loop’s entrance.  


Right before they stepped into the loop, Yangyang felt Donghyuck give his hand a little squeeze. He could feel little strings of anxiety circling around his best friend. Yangyang was glad that Donghyuck couldn’t feel his own worries. To be truthful, he had mixed feelings about this whole ordeal. Call it his intuition, maybe. Yangyang just can’t help but wonder if this change is going to be for the better or for worse. But he steeled himself, and gave a reassuring smile to Donghyuck.

“Don’t worry, Hyuck. Whatever happens, we’ll just face it together, yeah?”

“ _Of course. You’re stuck with me forever, idiot. Who else am I gonna throw in front of me every time any danger comes?_ ”

Yangyang didn’t bother to hide his laugh this time. Classic Hyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to make it clear:  
> \- yangyang is an empath who can sense other people's feelings when they're near  
> \- hyuck is a siren whose voice automatically compels people towards him  
> and i'll try and explain the rest as they are introduced!
> 
> this chapter was pretty sweet, no? i'll be sure to hit you guys with some angst in the next chapter hahah. i'll try and update as soon as i can, don't forget to give kudos and subscribe!! and comments of any kind are welcome owo


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some developments in their relationships with each other. Yangyang's just trying to figure them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am back, yes. we finally get to see a bit of kun and renjun here! there's a little, tiniest bit of angst in here, but renjun comes in and saves the day so all is fine

It didn’t take them very long to reach their destination. It was, after all, the same place, only differing in time. And looks, apparently, Yangyang mused. Gone were the gloomy abandoned ruins, and in its place stood a big mansion-like building with plenty of pretty trees around.

A handsome dimpled man dressed in an all-black suit greeted them as soon as they reached the children's home. He looks pretty young to be a headmaster, Yangyang thought as the man smiled warmly at him and Donghyuck. But before addressing them, he turned with a small frown towards Mark and Jeno.

“You're late,” he said, tapping on a gold pocket watch in his hand.

“Sorry, Kun. But they needed more explanation than we thought,” Mark apologized.

“Tut, tut. Of course they do. Now off you both go, you're going to delay dinner even more. I'll take care of these two,” Kun quickly dismissed them. As they rushed off to do their chores, Kun turned back to Yangyang and Donghyuck with the smile he previously greeted them with. “Welcome. I'm Kun, and I look after the children here. I must admit that I look forward to having the both of you, assuming that you want to stay here.”

Donghyuck was a bit anxious, Yangyang could feel it. He looked at the boy beside him and saw him twitch slightly at the mention of a permanent home. Yangyang understands. It’s weird, after so many years of running, to finally have a place to settle down. To have someone offer you so much after so having to steal scraps to live on.

Kun seemed to notice their awkward silence. “Oh, don't give me that look, of course you want to stay here, you wouldn't have come here if you didn't.”

Oh. He’s kind of right. They could have declined when Mark and Jeno first came to them, but they didn’t. They wanted this.

Kun checked his pocket watch again. “Alright, we’ve lingered enough here in the hallway. Let’s get you acquainted with the world of peculiars now, shall we?”

Yangyang and Donghyuck just nodded and followed the headmaster, still trying to process the enigmatic man walking in front of them.

Kun led them into the house and introduced them to the other children staying there. There was Sungchan, Shotaro, Renjun, Jaemin, and a pair of twins, Chenle and Jisung. Jaemin scares Yangyang quite a bit to be honest, despite them being almost the same age. He smiled brightly but reeked of jealousy, for some reason. Kun then brought them to a room full of books, and pulled out a particularly thick one.

“You must be wondering why we live in such a routine,” he said, “it's only fair that I explain to you why if you are to stay here.”

He proceeded to explain that he was an Ymbryne, and that he creates a loop in time where he can safely look after young peculiars like them. He also talked about the Hollows, and the white-eyed people who apparently liked eating their eyes. That part scared the two a bit, but Kun told them not to worry. Yangyang squeezed Donghyuck’s hand, and felt his mood lift slightly.

“ _Freaky diets they have, huh Yangie?_ ”

“Man, I don’t know. Don’t judge them, they’re literally monsters.”

“ _They like to kill us to eat our eyes, Yangie. I think I’m allowed to criticize them._ ”

And with that, Yangyang and Donghyuck had found a new place that they can call home. Permanently, this time.

.

The two best friends quickly adapted to living with the other peculiar children. The children tried to learn sign language so that they could communicate better with Donghyuck, but most of the time Yangyang still became his translator.

Yangyang was content with their life at the children's home. There was a routine, but there was still some free time for themselves to play around. It was a happy life, as there wasn't ever much need to worry about the future. Then again, although they didn't age in the loop, their feelings still grew.

No, Yangyang wasn’t thinking about the thing going on between Sungchan and Shotaro. Those two were suffocating him with their disgustingly sweet feelings for each other. They made Yangyang feel like the biggest third-wheeler that ever existed, and he makes sure to tell them as such. They’re only fourteen but already Yangyang could imagine an alternate universe where they aged and got married.

But no, Yangyang was posed with a problem much closer to heart. Because you see, Donghyuck had started seeing Mark as more than a friend.

Yangyang didn't know what to do whenever Donghyuck gushed about Mark to him. He didn't know what this terrible feeling in his stomach was either. Maybe his bowels had become allergic to Mark’s name. Yangyang knew that wasn’t exactly a logical explanation, but hey, magic exists. Anything is plausible.

" _He signed to me today, Yangyang. He actually fully signed a sentence! I know I call him a dumbass a hundred times a day but do you think this means something?I mean, he puts more effort in learning sign language than other people. Yangie, please help your greatest and bestest friend sort his feelings out,_ "

“ _-and his cheekbones! Fucking unfair, I tell you. He's so kind and smart and thoughtful and sweet, dear god, how can someone be so_ perfect _?_ ”

“ _He was staring at me. And when I caught him, he was so flustered, it was so cute. It’s not really his fault for staring though, we all know that I’m the hottest person alive,_ ”

Hottest person alive wasn’t exactly how Yangyang would put it. Donghyuck was breathtakingly ethereal. Wait, it’s totally normal to think that your best friend is heavenly beautiful that he could very well be an angel, right? Right. Moving on.

With Donghyuck giving more and more attention to Mark, Yangyang started to hang out with other people too. Mainly Renjun. It was because Renjun was being neglected by Jaemin too, who apparently had a crush on Jeno, so it was only natural for them to bond over their best friends drifting away from them.

One day, Yangyang was lying under the big tree in the backyard. He was very bored. Donghyuck had declined to hang out with him in favor of going to the beach with Mark, Jeno and Jaemin. Sungchan and Shotaro were off doing god knows what. And he didn’t feel like being too chaotic with Chenle and Jisung today. So there he was, alone, staring at the clouds passing by. It passes by the same way every day, but whatever.

Renjun suddenly appeared and sat beside him. He could feel his curious eyes on him.

Yangyang turned to his side to face the pink-haired boy. "Ask away. I know you have a question for me. Or else you would have been yapping away at my ear about how the twins ruined yet another one of your paintings already."

Without missing a beat, Renjun replied, "I thought you went to the beach? You and Donghyuck seem inseparable." He played with a ball of fire in his hands then looked at Yangyang for an answer.

"I don't know, Renjun. He's been rejecting spending time with me more often nowadays. He's mostly with Mark now."

The pyrokinetic sent him a sympathetic look. "I know the feeling. Jaemin's been clinging to Jeno, too. It sucks, I was looking forward to showing him this new book I found in a hidden nook in the library. It looks like a witchy book, it would’ve been fun to try some stuff out."

Yangyang turned to Renjun, a frown on his face. “Yeah, stuff like that. But it’s like, whatever, you know. Hyuck can hang out with whoever he wants,” he answered. His discontent with their predicaments were clear, however.

Renjun, for all his snark and sarcasm, was actually pretty perceptive. He figured that this wasn’t bothering Yangyang only slightly, like how he’s making it out to be.

He put out the fire in his hands and put a hand on Yangyang's shoulder. “Hey, Yang. I know we haven’t known each other for that long yet, but you could trust me if you ever want to talk about stuff, alright?”

The sincerity emanating from Renjun was enough for Yangyang to break. He didn’t get mad very often, but Donghyuck had been testing him recently. And he needed to let it out. Renjun’s here, and he seems to understand. And with that, Yangyang fell into a long rant over his frustrations with Donghyuck to Renjun.

"-they shouldn’t be like this, right? Donghyuck already cancelled our plans yesterday to teach Mark sign language. And today, to go to the beach with Mark. I mean, I know that he likes him but can't he at least save some of him time for me? Sometimes, I feel like I don't even know him anymore. And there's just this weird feeling I get whenever he mentions Mark. I hate this so much, Renjun. I just want my best friend back."

Renjun was quiet. He stared at Yangyang.

Yangyang tried waving a hand in front of his face, “Uh, Jun, you with me?”

"You're in love with him," Renjun finally stated, swatting Yangyang’s hand away.

Now it was Yangyang's turn to be quiet. Damn Renjun for being so smart. And damn himself for not realizing this sooner. But as oblivious as Yangyang may be, he wasn't dumb enough to deny it.

"Yeah," Yangyang sighed, "I guess I am. And you with Jaemin."

"Don't worry," Renjun said, "we'll be friend-zoned buddies together then."

“Dude, what the hell, that sounds so pathetic.”

“We are pathetic Yangyang. Now stop moping or I won’t show you the witchy book I found, and you can’t do petty spells on Chenle and Jisung.”

Renjun gets up and pats the dirt from his clothes away, heading back towards the house. Yangyang stares at his retreating figure. Huh. Renjun had managed to help him feel better, somehow. Happy to have found a new trustworthy friend, Yangyang got up and rushed to follow him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i suck at ending chapters, sorry. don't you just love two sad boys ranting shit to each other?
> 
> so uh powers!!  
> renjun - pyrokinesis, can control and create fire  
> kun - an ymbryne, can create little pockets of space where time is looped, never moving forward in time.
> 
> kudos and comments make my day! hmu on twt @leemarkie_ if you wanna heheh i scream a lot there

**Author's Note:**

> just to make it clear:  
> \- yangyang is an empath who can sense other people's feelings when they're near  
> \- hyuck is a siren whose voice automatically compels people towards him  
> and i'll try and explain the rest as they are introduced!
> 
> this chapter was pretty sweet, no? i'll be sure to hit you guys with some angst in the next chapter hahah. i'll try and update as soon as i can, don't forget to give kudos and subscribe!! and comments of any kind are welcome owo


End file.
